Blossoming Intricacy
by otaku4BL
Summary: Shinichi has a problem: He can't stop thinking about Kaito! But it's fine because he can just ignore those thoughts, right? Wrong. What will happen to these two as their intricate story blossoms? Let's find out...
1. Another Burglary!

**Blossoming Intricacy**

**A KaiShin FanFiction (Kaito x Shinichi)**

**I do not have any ownership of Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. All the "magic" comes from the one and only Gosho Aoyama. However, I DO own the right to screw with these characters in any way that I please...**

**Don't worry, though. This chapter isn't porn. It's lethally cute and fluffy, if anything. And possibly a little confusing. Oh well, hopefully it gets enjoyed!**

**Chapter One**

**Another Burglary?**

It was beginning to get tiresome...

Shinichi rolled over in an attempt to get comfortable, but he just couldn't. He fidgeted a while longer before he finally stopped, sighed, and got out of bed. He walked out of his bedroom and into the hall. He fumbled around for a light switch. When he finally located it, after trying a few doorknobs and knocking over a vase, he flicked on the lights. The hall was filled with bright light, momentarily blinding Shinichi. He blinked rapidly, then squinted, and continued to walk down the hall. At the end of the hallway, he turned and walked down the stairs. He drifted lazily into the kitchen. He went to the cupboard, grabbed a glass, and filled it with water at the tap. He took a few drinks, then began pacing.

_Why am I so bothered? He wondered. Why does that stupid...clone...manage to agitate me so much? He isn't worth my time. He's just some two-bit criminal with no drive, focus, or purpose. He wanders aimlessly, stealing when he feels the urge. He flaunts his apparently superb abilities, strutting around like some rare bird, preening himself whenever he has an audience. It's sickening, the way he makes us look like idiots at our job. I shouldn't have to waste my breathe on that punk, let alone my thoughts..._

Why was it, then, that Shinichi couldn't stop thinking about him?

Shinichi was broken out of his silent contemplation by a sudden crash. It had come from outside the room, but it had sounded like the source was inside the house. Shinichi gripped his cup tightly, and slowly snuck out of the kitchen.

As Shinichi was easing himself around a corner, after first making sure the coast was clear, he froze. He had heard a rustling noise from directly behind him. It was soft, but it was definitely close. And somehow, he thought he recognized that specific sound of fabric sliding against itself...

Shaking himself, Shinichi raised the hand holding the glass, and prepared to turn and confront the intruder. Just as he was turning to fight, however, a hand covered his eyes. After having adjusted to the complete darkness, the hand had successfully blinded him. He was about to tell off his attacker, when another hand moved to cover his mouth. Still holding the glass, Shinichi flung it in the estimated direction of the stranger. He must have calculated correctly, for he heard a grunt, followed by the crash of the glass on the floor. The water that had been left in it trickled out, tickling Shinichi's bare feet. Shinichi silently congratulated himself for his excellent aim. He stopped when he realized that the mysterious person holding him had not relinquished their grasp. Cursing to himself, he aimed a kick directly behind him, hoping to catch whoever it was between the legs. This time, it was a success. The attacker keeled over, with a high-pitched squeak.

Finally free, Shinichi ran in the vague direction of the nearest light fixture, and turned it on. The lamp he had managed to find in the dark flickered on, throwing a dim light around the interior of Shinichi's living room. He turned to see who it was that he had just crippled.

And promptly grew furious.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, KUROBA?"

Shinichi had to wait a bit for an answer, however, as Kaito was currently huddled on the ground in the fetal position, whimpering in pain. When he was finally able to speak, it was very faint, and strained.

"I was trying to surprise you. I knocked a few times, but no one answered, so I snuck in." Kaito had finally managed to pull himself together, and stood slowly, leaning against a wall for support. His voice grew stronger as he continued to speak. "I had been hiding under your stairs for about a half hour, because as soon as I got in, I realized that I didn't know where your room was. And when I realized that no one knew I was here, I decided to look around for your room. Just as I got up the stairs, though, you came out of your room. I didn't want you to think I was a creep, who liked to break into people's homes, so I ran downstairs again, and hid back under the stairs. As soon as you were in the kitchen, and you seemed like you were going to stay there, I tried to escape. But I was so panicked, I tripped and knocked over a table. I hid behind your couch as soon as I heard you walking that way. And when you were trying to find me, I covered your face so you couldn't wake anyone else up. I didn't realize you were armed, though. And very, very dangerous. Did you have to kick me so hard, by the way?"

Shinichi stared at Kaito for a long time before he finally spoke.

"Why did you want to see me?"

Kaito looked extremely relieved that Shinichi didn't appear to be angry. He relaxed, and smiled. "I had been thinking about you all day, and all night. I couldn't sleep. I was restless. I wanted to see you. It's weird. I don't know why, but I just can't stop thinking about you." He smiled wider, and chuckled lightly.

Shinichi just stared. And stared. And stared. He was absolutely stunned. Kuroba had just described exactly how Shinichi had been feeling. This definitely was weird.

Kaito became concerned by Shinichi's lack of response. He would have preferred for Shinichi to yell at him, and call him a pervert, than to just stare at him like that.

"Hey, Shinichi-kun? Are you okay?"

After more silence, Kaito began waving his hand in front of Shinichi's face, in an effort to snap Shinichi out of his trance. Shinichi blinked, blushed, and opened his mouth.

Why? To say what? Shinichi didn't have a clue what to do right now. So he settled for gaping, open-mouthed, at Kaito.

Kaito became even more frantic now.

"Come on, Shinichi-kun. Say something!"

No answer.

"Anything?"

Still no reply.

"Uh, hello? Anybody home?"

At this, he tried to playfully tap Shinichi on the forehead. The sudden contact caused Shinichi to jump a mile high, and in turn, Kaito stepped back, surprised.

"What do you like about me?" Shinichi yelped. And then immediately turned an even brighter shade of red than he already was. And he was already fairly flushed. But now he had gone from a nice crimson to a deep scarlet. And internally, he was punching himself repeatedly.

_Idiot! You finally manage to regain control of your voice, and that's your first line? What the heel is wrong with you? Gah, stupid!_

Shinichi realized at this point that Kuroba was a little pink, and looked like he was actually going to answer Shinichi's strange blurt.

Indeed, he was.

"Well, you see, there are a lot of reasons. For one, you're the only guy I've ever met who can truly rival me. I've always gotten away with my thefts so easily. But with you, I really have to try to get away, and it's usually a narrow miss. Besides, it's no fun if there's no challenge, you know? For another thing, you have a stubborn sort of charm, it really entertains me. And you are always so mysterious. Mysterious things always intrigue me, and you are especially intriguing. I never really know what you're thinking, what your desires are, or what you history is. Plus, you know...you look so much like me, you know...and...I've always wondered what it would be like to...you know...be with myself..."

He blushed a bit more as he finished his explanation, but he was still smiling wide at Shinichi.

Said detective was currently red as a tomato, and was also trying to process all of the information Kaito had just given him. He quickly made a mental checklist:

One; Kaito like his detective skills. And apparently the fact that he posed a threat to KID's winning streak.

Two; he also liked that Shinichi was more stubborn than a pack of mules.

Three; Kaito liked his mysterious ways...whatever that meant.

Four; the last, but most interesting tidbit by far; for whatever reason, Kaito was curious about what it would be like to sleep with himself. And he mistook Shinichi's twin appearance to him as an opportunity to find out.

_Great. Juuuust peachy._

Shinichi wasn't sure what do, again. He felt like he wanted to keep Kuroba here, but at the same time, wanted to leave, because this was just too damn awkward.

More silence, while Shinichi fought his internal battle. Kaito, however, couldn't keep quiet now that he had gotten such a weight off his chest.

"Well, Shinichi-kun?" He paused, taking in Shinichi's expression and vacant demeanor. As well as the unhealthy shade of red his face was currently colored. "Okay, look, you don't have to say anything, okay? I'll do all the talking, if you want. I'm not saying I want to sleep with you tonight. I can be reasonable at times, you know. But, well, I do really like you. So, I would like to stay here, for now. I want to talk to you, and...well, just being near you makes me happy. So, even if we don't have a conversation, just being allowed to stay would make me the happiest I've ever been."

Shinichi stayed in his zombie-stance. Kaito was about to speak up again, but Shinichi interrupted him by place a finger over his mouth.

"Wait, just a second. I'm thinking."

Shinichi lapsed back into his thoughts. He debated whether it would be wise to keep Kuroba in his house. No, probably not. But Shinichi wanted him to stay. He wanted to talk to Kuroba, too. He wanted to learn more about him. His quirks, his interests, his past, all of it. His mind seemed to finally settle on a side. Still holding his index finger over Kaito's mouth, he spoke slowly.

"Okay. You can stay. I...I...I like you, too. I-"

"Really? You mean it?" Kaito said, taking Shinichi's hand in his, moving the blockage so he could speak. He kept Shinichi's hand held in both of his as he awaited an answer.

_Why does he remind me of a puppy?_ Shinichi thought. He waved it off, and answered Kaito, smiling slightly, shyly.

"Y-yes. I mean it. I like you. And I want to spend the night with you."

Shinichi giggled at the ecstatic expression Kaito had undertaken. His chest swelled, and his eyes were bright. Each of them looked adoringly at the other as he thought to himself, thank God! He doesn't hate me! My feelings are mutual! This is the happiest night of my life!

Kaito sighed happily, gazing at Shinichi.

Then something occurred to him.

"Hey, Shinichi-kun? What time is it?"

Shinichi, still smiling, took his hand from Kaito, and pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "Wow, it's past two. We've been standing here for almost an hour. Amazing," he murmured. Then he frowned. "I guess now we can't spend the night together."

Kaito stared fixatedly at Shinichi's sad look. Absolutely adorable, and yet heartbreaking in the same instant. He reached one of his hands out to Shinichi, and lifted his chin slowly. Shinichi blushed, and looked up at him.

"Well, then," Kaito said affectionately, "I guess we'll just have to spend the day together." He added one of his trademark mischievous grins at the end of his sentence, making Shinichi chortle lightly.

"Yeah I guess so."

They walked out of the Kudo household together, hand in hand, talking about whatever came to mind. The front door closed slowly just as Kaito suggested going to the park. The final click of the door was met with Shinichi's enforcement of the idea. As they walked off, they both mentally corrected themselves.

_Strike that – this is the best _day_ of my life._

THE END

**I Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I wrote this whole chapte at about 2:00-4:00 AM about two months ago. I finally was able to upload it, and I'm now tempted to keep it going. Please review, and tell if you want me to continue. Thank you!**


	2. Interrupted

**Blossoming Intricacy**

**A KaiShin FanFiction (Kaito x Shinichi)**

**I do not have any ownership of Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. All the "magic" comes from the one and only Gosho Aoyama. However, I DO have the right to screw with these characters in any way that I please... (Hooray for the freedom of the press!)**

**Another chapter of deadly fluff! And romance! And - *pager buzzes* - back to work?**

**Chapter Two**

**Interrupted**

****"Hey Shinichi, what time is it?"

Shinichi glanced at his watch before answering, "almost four."

"Wow! Can you believe we've been walking for almost two whole hours?" Kaito chuckled lightly, and heard Shinichi mutter, "…time flies when you're having fun…" How like the detective to use such an old phrase. He never ceased to amuse the magician.

They had indeed been walking around the park for nearly two hours. And those hours were filled with not only their stroll, but conversation as well. They talked about their dreams, their fears, their childhoods, and anything that came to mind. It didn't matter, because they had been content with any subject. Gaining knowledge of the other is what pleased the pair, and had kept their legs moving throughout the constant autumn chill.

Kaito's laugh faded when he saw Shinichi shiver in his peripheral vision. It was a small movement, barely a twitch, but it had been far from unnoticed. Without a word, Kaito unzipped his jacket, shrugged it off, and placed it lightly, gently, on Shinichi's shoulders. This had been done so quickly that Shinichi hadn't even noticed until he glanced at Kaito, and realized the magician was missing something. Looking down, Shinichi smiled and blushed lightly. He hoped Kaito would assume the blood rushing to his cheeks was merely a result of the cold air.

Kaito, however, knew very well that the flush was a combination of the weather as well as Shinichi's own embarrassment.

Slowing his pace, Shinichi stopped and tugged lightly on Kaito's shirt sleeve (blushing just slightly darker as he did so.) When he had gained Kaito's attention, he pointed to a bench just off the path.

"You want to sit down? We've been walking for quite a while."

"Yeah, sure." The two then headed in the direction of the bench.

Suddenly, Kaito rushed ahead of Shinichi. He stood straight, waiting for Shinichi to catch up. Then he waved dramatically at the seat, and said, "Your throne, my lord." His mischievous grin punctuated the end of the sentence.

Shinichi proceeded to blush something furious, obviously not in reaction to the season this time, but still walked over to Kaito, did an awkward little curtsey, immediately realized how he was sullying his dignity, and straightened up and sat down. He paused for a moment, and then closed his eyes in annoyance at himself.

He was suddenly aware of an arm being wrapped around his shoulders. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. He immediately found himself looking into gorgeous amethyst eyes. He blushed, yet again, and turned away. Kaito then reached his other arm around Shinichi's midsection. The hug brought Shinichi's head into Kaito's chest. Looking up at the grinning-like-a-madman-magician, Shinichi smiled back. And then he surprised the magician by snuggling further into his arms.

_Okay, I could get very used to this. Hmm, and I didn't realize how cold I was…who am I to deny myself and my partner body-heat?_

Their mutual thoughts brought them closer together. Neither boy protested, or spoke a single word, as they affectionately cuddled close together on the park bench.

_It's a good thing no one else is here, or Shinichi would never do this. Of course, I would love to see the look on Aoko and Hakubas' faces if they saw me with an armful of clone…_

Kaito's thoughts trailed off into a mental chortle as he relaxed further into the warm embrace.

It did not last long, however, because soon a low, buzzing sound broke the silence.

Shinichi made an irritated sound (which sounded so groggy and sleep-filled that Kaito had to stifle a giggle) and reached into his pocket. He flipped open his cellphone and stared at the screen, reading. Closing the phone again, he sighed and sat up. Kaito frowned at the movement; it meant that Shinichi had to go. He suddenly felt very, very sad, even though Shinichi hadn't made a move to leave yet.

Plastering on his poker face so that Shinichi wouldn't worry, Kaito nudged Shinichi playfully.

"Who was that? A lady-friend I should know about?" Kaito tried to grin, but it was half-hearted. The thought of Shinichi leaving was just too heavy.

Shinichi blushed and scowled. "Ha ha, very funny. Like I have women that call me at…" he paused to look at his watch, "…4:30 in the morning." Abandoning his scowl, he traded it for a wide smile. "Actually, that was a woman." He noticed the disappointed look on Kaito's face, and quickly clarified. "It was Ran. She was just texting me that KID sent in a letter about his next heist. Her dad is his usual drunken, useless self, so they need me. Typical." Kaito was no longer looking wounded, but he was still sad. He nodded in understanding of what Shinichi had said, but lowered his head to look at the ground.

Shinichi paused. He hadn't expected Kaito to have such an issue with separation. But then, he supposed that the longer the time spent with someone, the harder the departure.

Kaito was still staring forlornly at the gravel when a cold hand reached under his chin. He started a bit, but tilted his head up. Before he could react, two cold lips were pressing against his own. Kaito could feel his whole self warming from the sensation the touch gave him. But all too soon, the touch was gone. Once he had his bearing, he looked up to see Shinichi wearing a shy smile and the brightest blush Kaito had seen him wear all morning. When their eyes met, Shinichi giggled very softly, jolted at his own interjection, then mumbled a quick "Bye" to Kaito, and stumbled away from the other teen.

Kaito sat for a while before he suddenly jumped out of his seat, ran to Shinichi, and grabbed one of his forearms.

Shinichi jumped, and turned around to see what was attached to him. Kaito took the opportunity to place his free hand on Shinichi's cheek. Shinichi's eyes widened, and then seemed to relax in anticipation. Kaito leaned in slowly, savoring the view of those brilliant blues eyes that filled his vision, before placing a soft, warm kiss to Shinichi's lips. He held it a little longer than their previous kiss before breaking away, but pausing an inch away from Shinichi's face. Kaito's warm breathe sent chills up the other boy's spine as he whispered, "Good bye, Tantei-kun."

With that, the Magician disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Leaving a completely stunned, tomato-red detective behind.

After about five minutes of standing frozen in that same spot, Shinichi's phone buzzed again. He jumped a mile, and then tried to shake it off as he reached for the source of the buzzing. He was so on edge that when he took it out of his pocket, another vibration sent it flying out of hand. After a moment to process what had happened, Shinichi quickly bent over and picked up the phone. Flipping it open, he read the new message. It was from Ran again:

_oi shinichi! where r u? u shud have been here by now. hurry up!_

Closing the phone and replacing it in his pocket, Shinichi paused, brushed a finger against his lips, smiled, and proceeded to sprint in the direction of the Mori residence.

. . .

Kaito sped along the dark alleyway, vaulting over fences, and launching himself off of crates and dumpsters. He couldn't keep the dumb smile off his face. He was completely encased in his giddiness. It didn't matter much now, considering where he was, but if he was going to pull this off, he had to reassemble his poker face.

He reached a gloved hand up to brush against his lips, before dashing up a fire escape and hurdling off the edge. He began to glide through the air just as the sun rose over the horizon.

**Yeay! I got it done! *pumps fist in air* 83 *is very proud***

**I had written the beginning, but not saved it, and my brother turned off the computer before the auto-save kicked in. Soooo, I had to retype that part, but I got the vast majority of what I originally wrote back in there. What didn't make it in (because I could remember) was changed - FOR THE GREATER GOOD! *voices echo in background***

**Please read, enjoy, and review! I need to know what I did well, and what needs improvement. (Plus, I practically live off of your compliments XD)**


End file.
